Lego Dimensions Year 3
This is a list of franchises and possible packs I think would work great for year 3 of Lego Dimensions. With Disney Infinity going down, Lego has the opportunity to add licenses under Disney, which could include Star Wars, Marvel, Indiana Jones, as well as classic Disney characters. I included 1 Story Pack, 7 Level Packs, 5 Team Packs and 27 Fun Packs, which came to 14 franchises, close to what Wave 1 had. Hope you like the list! Packs Disney Story Pack/Fun Pack - Cinderella & Carriage (Character Swap to Snow White, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana and Merida) Team Pack – Rapunzel and Flynn Rider & Maximus & Lantern (Flynn Big Transforms to Hook Handed Man) Team Pack – Woody and Buzz Lightyear & Rex & Sid’s Rocket Fun Pack – Mickey Mouse & Pluto Fun Pack – Hercules & Pegasus Fun Pack – Elsa & Sven (Character Swap to Ana and Kristof) Fun Pack - Jack Sparrow & Black Pearl Jaws Level Pack – Captain Quint & Orca & Bruce (Character Swap to Cooper and maybe Brody) Fun Pack – Chief Brody & Police Truck Men In Black Level Pack - Agent J & Neuralyzer & Monocycle (Character Swap to Agent K) Fun Pack - Frank the Pug & Jeff Gravity Falls Team Pack – Dipper and Mabel & Mystery Cart & Bill Cipher Fun Pack – Grunkle Stan & Dimensional Portal (Character Swap to Ford) Steven Universe Level Pack – Steven & Lion & Garnet Fun Pack – Pearl & Rose Canon (Character Swap to Amethyst) TMNT Fun Pack – Leonardo & Shellraiser (Character Swap to Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello) Fun Pack – Shredder & Shredder’s Drill Star Wars Level Pack – Rey & BB8 (Character Swap to Finn) Team Pack – Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker & Imperial Walker & Y-Wing Fun Pack – Han Solo & Millenium Falcon (Character Swap to Chewbacca) Fun Pack – Yoda & X-Wing Nintendo Level Pack – Link & Epona (Character Swap to Young Link) Team Pack – Mario and Luigi & Bowser & Mario’s Kart Fun Pack - Captain Falcon & Blue Falcon Fun Pack – Samus & Gun Ship Marvel Level Pack – Iron Man & Hulk Buster & Tesseract Team Pack - Thor and Loki & Chitari Skiff & Bifrost Fun Pack – Black Widow & Helicarrier (Character Swap to Hawkeye and Nick Fury) Fun Pack – Captain America & Motorcycle Fun Pack – Bruce Banner & Ultron Fun Pack – Falcon & Quinjet Fun Pack – Dr. Strange & Book of Tomes Indiana Jones Level Pack – Indiana Jones & Ark & Venice Boat Fun Pack – Henry Jones & Zepplin Fun Pack – Short Round & Black Potion Rocky Fun Pack – Rocky Balboa & Boxing Bag Terminator Fun Pack – Terminator & Helicopter Fun Pack - Sarah Connor & Skynet Device Robocop Fun Pack – Robocop & Robocop’s Motorcycle Alien V Predator Fun Pack - Ellen Ripley & Alien Fun Pack – Predator & Val Verde Starship Transformers Level Pack – Sam Witwicky & Optimus Prime & Bumblebee Fun Pack – Starscream & Megatron Edward Scissorhands Level Pack - Edward Scissorhands & Bush Sculpture & Ice Sculpture Personal Picks These will never happen, but I'd love them. 'Rick and Morty' Team Pack - Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith & Rick's Spaceship & ___ Fun Pack - Jerry Smith & Meeseeks Box 'Sweeney Todd' Level Pack - Sweeney Todd & Barber Chair & Oven 'Alice in Wonderland' Level Pack - Alice & Blue Caterpillar & Eat Me Cake/Drink Bottle Fun Pack - Mad Hatter & Teacup Fun Pack - Queen of Hearts & Jabberwocky 'Danny Phantom' Level Pack - Danny Phantom & Ghost Portal & Ghost Car Team Pack - Sam Manson and Tucker Folley & ___ & ___ 'Undertale' Level Pack - Frisk & Flowey & Soul Team Pack - Sans and Papyrus & Gaster Blaster & Nice Cream Cart Fun Pack - Undyne & Mettaton Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO Games Category:Lego Video Games